Kissing Sisters
by loafbread
Summary: Marceline is a professional heartbreaker (and a cynical bachellorette) who teams up with her attractive step-sister, named Bonnibel Bubblegum from the UK in order to fool her friends into believing she is capable of a relationship. [Bubbline-AU] [Fiolee]
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss**

Marceline sighed as she parked her way to the huge driveway of her friend's house. Today happens to be her 27th birthday. When she got off her car, she was greeted by her brother, Marshall Lee.

"Hey there, lucky for you today's Single's Night at Finn's." he greeted her, Marceline rolled her eyes at her twin brother as she gave him the finger.

"Come in, Marce!" Finn greeted Marceline by a wave at the balcony; Marceline waved back and went inside, completely forgetting the existence of her twin brother.

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, hope you don't stink, find a girlfriend, Happy Birthday to you~" _they sang at the raven haired girl, she rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends.

"Seriously, sis. Find someone already!" Marshall laughed, as they settled on the table. Marceline sat on the middle, next to her is her twin brother, Marshall with his girlfriend Fionna. Across the two are Finn and his girlfriend, Jessa. And Jake and his wife, Lady.

"Do I really have to date someone to hang with you guys?" she asked in frustration, the group started to eat in uttered silence.

"Well, yes." Jess responded, Marceline looked at her in devastation.

"We're getting married." Finn finished as he intertwined his fingers around his fiancée.

"Holy lumps! Congrats!" Marshall exclaimed, the group started to celebrate; Marceline just looked at her friends in pain.

"Yeah, who's gonna be the best man?" Jake asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, Finn pointed at him and Jake's smirk grew wide.

"And how about me?" Marceline asked, Finn rubbed his neck as he waited for his fiancée for an answer.

"You're supposed to bring someone, Marce…" Finn silently said, Lady took Marceline's hand for support but she swatted it.

"Come on, now! Do I really have to?" Marceline crossed her arms; Marshall sighed and mentally slapped Finn.

"It should be like that, because how can you attend a wedding without knowing how we feel and stuff?"Finn continued, hoping for Marceline to understand.

"You want to know how and what I feel about this?" Marceline asked, Finn and Jess nodded.

"Bullshit." She cursed; she took her cake and threw it at Finn.

"Thank you so fucking much for this bullshit, celebrate my birthday your ass!" she shouted, everyone looked at her in shock.

"Marceline, you don't have to be jealou—" Jessa started but was cut off when Marceline hissed.

"I am not fucking jealous! The problem with you guys is that you keep bragging and rubbing the shit that you're happy with your stupid loved ones! And I can't attend my best friend's wedding because I am fucking single!" she shouted in frustration, Finn shook his head in a "no" way as he removed the icing.

"You can go, I just recommended you to bring someone—" he defended, Marceline rubbed her temples as she opened the fridge and took a bottle of vodka.

"I'm taking this, and oh, fuck you all." She said as she raised her middle finger and got out of the house.

She went inside her black Scion fr-s and took her leave to her condominium.

_Stupid couples with their stupid love and with their fucking PDA and fuck!_

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline groaned as her phone rang, she grunted and answered it.

"Speak." She commanded as she hissed.

"Yikes, someone's not in the mood."

"Shut up, Marshall. What do you want?"

"Dad wants you to go to your birthday party."

"You guys celebrate it without me every year." she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Marce. Just this once." Her twin brother whined, Marceline sighed.

"Fine, where are you now?"

"Still at Fi's..."

"See you at Dad's.."

"Last one will wash the dishes."

"Screw you." Marceline ended the call and prepared herself, she took out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yo! Why'd you call?" a cheery voice came in the voice as Marceline snickered

"Don't be so cheerful, it throws me off." Marceline hissed, the other girl on the line laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'll be at Dad's for the rest of the week, Keila." She said.

"Finally some break for you!" she can hear the afro laughing at her, Marceline sighed.

"It'll be this time, and I know he'll have a new girlfriend and be smooching around with her, and add that bastard Marshall Lee with his girlfriend." She rolled her eyes, she can feel her best friend smirking at her.

"Come on now, you just feel bad because Fionna rejected you a couple of years ago."

"fuck you."

"I love you, too." After that Marceline slammed the phone and sighed, _why are they teasing me?_

* * *

_x-x-x_

Marceline parked stopped her car in front of their manor

When the gate opened and she came in. She stopped at their porch as a butler came out of the huge wooden doors; she went outside and gave the keys to the butler.

"My spot." She said, the old man nodded as he took the keys and Marceline went inside. She was greeted by a line of maids, side by side as they bowed down.

"My dear!" her dad greeted her, with his usual business suit and neatly combed hair. He went down on their spiral staircase, the maids still bowing down as he walked down with his arms reaching out. Marceline stood still, raising her other brow and trying not to smile at her father's antics.

"MARCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" her dad said as he squished her in their hug, Marceline groaned as she tries to let go of the hug, but deep inside, she enjoys it.

"Dad, LET GOOOOOO!" she protested, her dad laughs as he put her down and ruffled her hair.

"It's been 3 years since I last saw you, how's my little monster?" he asked as Marceline crossed her arms.

"Trying to avoid the family business." She spat, her father frowned a bit and he smiled again.

"Don't worry, I'll never trouble you with that again." He smiled, her eyes widened and for the first time, she smiled at her father.

"Okay…?" she said in confusion, her father walked towards the kitchen as he faced him again and smiled, "Dinner will be in 30 minutes, see you."

She sighed, she walked towards the huge staircase to the second floor, she walked her way to her old room and smiled at the purple door in front of her and opened it.

"Huh?" she asked herself as she saw a pink bag sprawled on her bed, and when she walks towards the bathroom, it was open… she can hear someone humming and decided to peek. And her eyes widened at her view.

A pinkish body in front her is naked.

"Holy shit." She cursed as the girl in front of her screamed, Marceline ran the shit out of her as she closed the door of her room.

"PERVERT!" the girl shouted, Marceline leaned on the door, panting.

"THIS IS MY ROOM YOU TRESPASSER!"

"What seems to be the problem?" a butler asked as he approached the hyperventilating rocker.

"Who the lump was that pinkie?" she asked as she straightened herself and walked down the staircase to the guest room.

"Her name is Bonnibel Bubblegum, she's the daughter of your father's new wife." The butler said as Marceline stopped on her tracks and her eyes widened.

"NEW WIFE?!"

"Yes, mistress.." he nodded, "You've been gone for three years, and based on your reaction, you haven't heard about it.." he said as he opened the master guest room, Marceline who was still shocked went inside her bedroom slowly, the butler nodded and gave her a curt bow before closing the door.

* * *

x-x-x

"Rebecca and Princess that is my daughter, Marceline." Hunson pointed at his daughter who was walking mindlessly, Marceline didn't mind the greeting and sat in the empty seat across the Princess.

"I am Rebecca, and this is your step-sister, Bonnibel." The girl Rebecca smiled, she has a blonde hair who looks like in her mid 50's. Marceline didn't pay any attention to the two but instead looked at her father.

"Where's Marshall?" she asked, her dad swallowed what he was chewing and smiled at his daughter.

"He's at his room. I think with his girlfriend" He smirked, emphasizing the world girlfriend, she rolled her eyes.

"He stinks."

"So, Marceline… do you have any work?" the girl Rebecca asked,

"I break people's hearts." She smirked, Rebecca stared at Marceline and Marceline continued, "I'm a for hire heartbreaker, people hire me to serenade people and through that, I break their hearts."

"Wow." That's what the older girl could mutter, Marceline started eating her food and shrugged her shoulders, but the image of the pink tinted body was bothering her, and she didn't notice a faint blush on her face.

"fuck." She cursed silently.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Hunson asked the pink girl, Marceline looked at the girl and observed her. She has a pink hair, blue bright eyes and long lashes and—

She didn't notice that she was staring at the girl and she decided to look away.

"Were you the one who screamed earlier?" Rebecca asked as she took a slice of cake, Bonnibel blushed furiously as Marceline almost choked on her food.

"Yeah, I just saw a rat." She lied, she really hates lying but she doesn't want her mom to know that her step-sister snuck on her. _Damn that butt._

At that, Marceline stood up and said, "I'm full.. I'll be at my spot." She said as she walked away, Bonnibel frowned when Hunson took her hand.

"Mind talking to her?" he asked, Bonnibel nodded and decided to follow the raven haired girl.

* * *

x-x-x

She ventured her way out of the house, the manor was huge and she didn't think that her new father would be the owner of the world's most huge business company. Her mother married Hunson a year ago, and she predicted that it wouldn't take long until they will file a divorce. And then she found the raven girl in an old apple tree.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, Bubblegum scrunched her nose at the sunlight and sighed.

"Father told me to talk to you." she notice her frown and smirked after that, what an amazing change.

"Father, huh. What do you want, Bonnibel?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm as she jumped from the tree and puts her hands on her side pockets.

Bonnibel froze.

The girl in front of her is beautiful.

Black tank top, with a grey flannel, black skinny jeans with a brown leather boots, long wavy and spiky hair that runs to her waist and those green alluring eyes.

And her long and spiky bangs that you only see in anime.

"Uh-" Marceline asked, raising her right brow at the awkwardness, Bubblegum was staring to her and its making her uncomfortable, and as awkward as it can be. Marceline stared at the pink girl in front of her.

Her pink hair that she thinks that runs to her shoulders, her hair being tied to a dirty bun, hair strands of pink falling from the hold. And her perfectly cut bangs that almost covers her brows. She wears a white tank top with a donut drawing to it and a blue skater skirt with a pink ballet shoes complementing her hair.

"Oh what do we have here?" Marshall cut the staring contest off, Marceline glared at his brother as his brother smirked at her. Bubblegum blushed furiously as she reverted her eyes to the ground.

"I'm Marshall Lee, you must be PB." He smirked, putting his other arm on Marceline and winked at the pink lady.

"What does PB mean?" she asked as she took Marshall's arm off her and rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Princess Bubblegum, you don't know?" he asked as he raise his eyebrows, Bonnibel smiled at their interaction.

"Nope, not a single damn thing." She said as she walked off and went back to the house, running to avoid the sunlight.

Marshall was wearing a blue collar shirt with shades on the pocket located at the right part of his chest, with black slacks and leather shoes. He has the same spiky hair like Marceline that runs to his neck and brown eyes just like his father's.

"Sorry about that.." he apologized as he puts his shades on and decided to play with his hair for awhile, Bubblegum observed this and thought, _he's totally the playboy type._

"Oh yeah, today happens to be her birthday, what'cha got for the little monster?" he asked as he chewed his gum, she shrugged her shoulders and answered politely as they started going back to the house.

"I brought the family bass, she might like it." She smiled; Marshall smiled at the kindness and joked.

"Oh, careful about that. She's allergic to kindness." He laughed, Bubblegum did the same and when they arrived, they climbed the circular staircase with silence, Marshall chewing his gum still and when he got to his room, he waved and she went to her designated room, though it wasn't hers so she started packing her things.

* * *

x-x-x

Bonnibel Bubblegum is a 25 year old scientist, she hasn't seen her mother for almost 4 years because of her field study, and now she decided to have a break from the lab and have some quality time with her family. For many years since she hasn't been with her mom, though they talk through their phone. She had some boyfriends when Bonnibel was away from her mom, and it was only a year ago when she heard that her mom is married to another man, and yes, it wouldn't be long till they file a divorce. And for the very first time, she met her new step-father and his twins.

Hunson told a lot of stories about his twins, Marceline being a rocker and Marshall Lee being an all around playboy.

Marshall Lee has a long time girlfriend named Fionna, she doesn't really remember her last name, Marshall Lee is a minute younger than Marceline, and Marshall's taller than Marceline by 3-5 inches. They share the same smirk and almost every trait. Except for one thing, when it comes to love. Yes, her step-father even talked about his daughter's love life and job to her.

Marceline doesn't depend on his father's riches and fame, she strives on her own and became a successful millionaire at the age of 21. She works at high-class bars and establishments, earning thousands every week. At the same time she breaks hearts, people hire her to break their hearts. A less painful way to break-up with someone is through her. And because of that, maybe because of karma she doesn't have a stable love life, but Marceline is really okay with it.

On the other hand, Marshall Lee works for his dad, hoping to inherit the family business and have a stable life. Marshall Lee is kinda like his dad, and Marceline is like her mom. And that's why Hunson understood his daughter's wants. And especially her sexual preference, he took it well and welcomes her like any good father would do to his daughter. Though she feels that her mother or Marceline's step mother doesn't take it well, it doesn't matter.

She was cut off with her thoughts when someone knocked on her door, she stood up realizing that she has done packing and was just sitting idly on her bed.

She opened it and saw Marceline with only with a black metric shirt with grey trimmings and with a grey pedal shorts, exposing her bare pale knees and a black sneakers.

"UH—hey.." Marceline greeted nervously as the pink girl was staring at her again.

"Sorry about that.." she said, staring at the ground.

"Nah, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier, I just don't like people in my room and stuff, and yeah..I didn't know that my room is occupied,," she smiled, as she offered her hand, Bonnibel stared at her, her eyes shining, and Marceline couldn't help but blush, and she doesn't know why her heart is beating fast.

"I'm Marceline Abadeer, just turned 27 today." She smiled, her hand still.

"Oh yes," Bubblegum smiled sheepishly as she took the hand and shook it, "I'm so sorry for my outburst, I am Bonnibel Bubblegum, turning 26 this December 31st." they smiled at each other for a while then Marceline decided to take her hand back and put her hands on her pocket.

"Dinner has been served, let's go down?" she asked, as she leaned out and leaned at the door across her room, Bonnibel nodded as she doesn't know why her heart has been beating fast.

"After I clean this room and move to the guest room." She smiled sheepishly, Marceline stopped her by holding her shoulders and smiled at her.

"It's okay, there's no need for you to change rooms, I'll be off by tomorrow anyway." She assured, Bubblegum nodded at the sudden action and Marceline took her hand off and said, "I'll go now, see you downstairs." And by that she walked away leaving a dumbfounded Bonnibel.

* * *

x-x-x

"Where's Fionna?" Marceline asked her twin brother as they were sitting next to each other, across them are Bonnibel and her mother and seated in the middle seat of the table was Hunson.

"She's at Finn's, planning their marriage and stuff." Marshall said before chewing the pork, Marceline rolled her eyes as she continued eating.

"Finn's getting married?" Hunson asked as he drank a glass of water, Marshall nodded.

"That is so nice to know." His dad smiled, when Rebecca started to talk.

"How about you, Marshall? Any plans on getting married?"

"Not until Marceline gets married." He laughed, Marceline kicked his foot and cleared her throat.

"Shut up, you're just afraid of commitments." She spat back, Marshall smirked.

"Oh yeah? If I'm afraid of commitments why did we last long? We're already dating for 11 years!" he smirked, proud of his achievement.

"And if I know, you cheated on her for…" Marceline stopped for a moment, as she counted using her fingers and raised her hands in defeat for the added effect of her mocking, "a hundred times." She smirked, Marshall was silent for awhile and decided not to push the topic, Marceline continued eating with glory spluttered on her face.

When Bubblegum chortled and started laughing, Marshall smiled as he nudged his sister's arm and smiled at her, Marceline stared at the beautiful lady in front of her, Rebecca started laughing as well as Hunson.

Hunson stood up and hugged his two children from behind, grabbing them to tight embrace.

"I missed you, my little monsters." He said, Marceline rolled her eyes and Marshall smirked.

"Let go dad, you're embarrassing me!" Marceline whined, Hunson laughed at the cuteness of his daughter's reaction and decided to let go.

"Since it's your birthday, I have a gift for you." he took out a small box from his suit and gave it to Marceline as he returned to his seat.

"That's your mom's engagement ring, give it to someone whom you really love, okay?" he smiled, Marceline gave a genuine smile to his dad before uttering a "thanks."

Marshall stood up and gave her box

"What the fudge is this?" she asked as she opened it and it was a book, titled "Be Happy Even When You're Single."

Bubblegum laughed at Marshall's antics when Marceline slammed the book on his face and Marshall chuckled, "You're welcome."

Rebecca stood up and gave Marceline a small box, when Marceline opened it was a candy full of red, she smirked as she gave Rebecca a small hug and thanked her.

"So, what's in store for me?" Marceline asked Bubblegum, Bonnibel winked at her and said, "I'll give it to you later."

* * *

x-x-x

"OH HOLY LUMPING SHIT! BUBBLEGUM YOU'RE SO GREAT IN GIVING GIFTS! HOLY GLOB!"

Marceline exclaimed, as she saw a medieval axe that's been remodeled to a bass.

"That's our family axe, decided to remodel it and voila~!" she smiled, Marceline hugged Bonnibel into a very tight hug and kissed her nose, Bubblegum blushed at the contact and stared at her, Marceline who was shocked at what she did step back and rubbed her neck.

"Sorry, that's what I do when I get too excited." She smiled sheepishly, Bonnibel smiled as she closed the door in Marceline's room or the room that she's staying and Marceline nodded as she took the axe bass and started playing it.

"This is probably one of the coolest gifts, ever!" Marceline's face lit up as she smirked, playing the bass with ease.

"Yeah, Father told me that you play in the rock band so I decided to make that, I'm glad that you like it."

"I don't like it, I LOVE IT!" she smiled happily as she started strumming the bass of the song, "Are You Gonna Be My Girl"

Bubblegum decided to sit to the coffee table as Marceline sat to the bed, Marceline stopped playing and puts her new bass on the bed and smiled at her new sister.

"Thank you, really." She said in uttered silence, Bonnibel smiled at her and nodded.

"You're all welcome." Bubblegum smiled as she saw Marceline standing up, carrying the axe bass.

But was stopped when Bonnibel took her wrist, Marceline looked at her and Bonnibel said, "Let's talk, is It okay?" Marceline shrugged her shoulders and sat back to the bed.

"Okay, let's play 20 questions." Bubblegum smiled, she doesn't know why she wants to know Marceline more but she knows one thing, Marceline is alluring.

"What is up with the sudden interest in me?" Marceline asked, as she smirked and raised her other brow.

"_Halt den Mund._" Bubblegum smiled, Marceline chuckled.

"_Don't mich still mit Deutsch._.." Marceline smirked, Bubblegum's eyes widened.

"You speak German?" she asked, Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, German, Latin, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Filipino, Czech and some languages that I don't recognize." She smirked.

"That is amazing." She said in awe, Marceline laughed.

"It's my turn," she said, Bonnibel nodded and she continued, "What'd you do for a living?"

"I am a scientist, I work at England." She smiled, Marceline nodded. _That explains the weird accent._

"Which is preferable, a girl or a boy?" Bubblegum asked bluntly, Marceline laughed and looked at Bonnie's blue eyes, it was filled with curiousity. _Identity Crisis? Maybe._

"Girls," she started, as she noticed Bubblegum tingle. "Because they're hot."

Bubblegum blushed and it was Marceline's turn to ask her a question, "Who was your last boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend." She smiled, Marceline's eyes widened, but was stopped when Bonnibel raised her hand, signaling that she's not done talking yet, "But I've kissed someone and had a sexual intercourse, most of them are just hook-ups, really." She laughed at her silly-ness, Marceline smirked, other brow raised as she looked at Bubblegum with a bemused expression.

"You know, if you're not my stepsister, I'd totally date you. A hot nerd who's a badass. I like that." Marceline stood up and smirked at the pink girl in front of her. Bubblegum furiously blushed at what Marceline said and followed her outside the room,.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow, yeah?" Bubblegum asked, Marceline nodded as she carried the bass on her back and puts her hands on the back of her head

"Can I go with you? It's still my vacation till the end of the year." She said, hoping for Marceline to not reject her.

"Yeah sure, I could totally use some company." She said bluntly as she started walking away, leaving Bubblegum, once again, dumbfounded.

* * *

x-x-x

"And we are here." Marceline said as she left the door open waiting for Bonnibel to come with her.

"Wow, you live alone?" she asked in awe, the house was rather small, the house is pink with a brown roof, and features a white fence around it with a large deck, a basketball net, and three cupolas. It is located near the city's forest.

"Yeah, the house is rather small for a millionaire." She smirked, as she was proud at her achievement, Bonnibel nodded as she started walking around the house.

Bonnibel saw a doggy door in the kitchen for a pet, "You have a dog?" she asked as she saw Marceline sat on the couch.

"Yeah, his name is Schwabl, he's at the room or probably outside." she said nonchalantly as she bounced herself on the couch, "wow, this is uncomfortable…" she said to herself, as she saw Bonnie walking around the house.

The pink girl saw a ladder next to some amps which leads to her bedroom.

Marceline saw Bubblegum stared at the ladder,

"You want to go the bedroom?" Marceline asked, she nodded.

"Climb up! I'll go sleep on the couch." She said, Bubbegum looked at her with a dazed expression.

"I'm wearing a skirt."

"It's not like I'm gonna peek or something." Marceline rolled her eyes, Bubblegum blushed when she remembered at the incident on her room.

"Wha-what about my things?!" she asked, trying not to stutter.

"Oh yeah, I'll go get them, take a bath first. I'll leave them on the bed," she said standing up as she took her keys and went outside.

Bubblegum climbed the ladder to find a small recording studio; next to the way from the ladder is her bedroom, and a small space for a couch and a television. A purple closet and a queen sized bed. And there are some figurines and some paintings on the wall. Some from a rock band and some are animals. And she found her dog, Schwabl. Schwable got out under the bed and made himself comfortable on Bonnibel's arms as she reached and scooped the white poodle.

"Oh you found him." Marceline smiled as she carried the bags on her back and put it on the bed, Bubblegum gasped when the poodle jumped and made his way towards Marceline.

"That chick over there is Bonnie, be nice." She said as if talking to a child, Bubblegum waved at the dog and he barked to her, Marceline smiled, still carrying the dog as she made her way downstairs.

"Make yourself comfortable, Princess." Marceline winked at her, Bubblegum shut the bathroom door off as she tried to hide the blush at the sudden tease.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline woke up with the sweet smell of bacon and pancakes, she sat up, stretching herself as she thought, _Damn, I need to buy a new couch._

"Oh you're up," Bonnibel said over the counter, Marceline stood up, revealing herself to the pink girl as she wore a red v-neck shirt with a white boy shorts.

"Yeah, had a good sleep?" Marceline asked groggily as she smiled sheepishly, hair spiky more than ever because she just got out from her sleep and to be honest, she looked really hot.

Bubblegum nodded vigorously and she started pouring hot coffee on the red mug and gave it to the other girl, Marceline took it gladly and Bubblegum gave her a plate with two pancakes with syrup and cheese and on the side were bacons.

"Bon appétit" she smiled happily, when she got out of the kitchen, Bubblegum was wearing short shorts with a green turtle top.

"You have work today?" she asked, as she sat next to the raven haired girl, Marceline nodded as she chewed the pancake.

"Yeah, want to come and see me break hearts?" she smirked, Bubblegum smiled and started drinking her juice.

"That'd be so cool!"

* * *

x-x-x

"That's the first victim for this day, watch and learn." Marceline smiled at the pink girl beside her and stood up, grabbing her new axe bass that she got for her birthday.

"Are you Chet?" Marceline asked the postman, he nodded as he gulped.

_Your girlfriend~ _she sang, as she started strumming her A and C's.

_Doesn't love you anymore,_

_She has someone now,_

_And doesn't love you anymore~_

_Take your belongings and go~_

_For she doesn't love you anymore~_

Marceline smirked, as she saw Chet frowned and started crying, he sobbed as he fell on his knees and continued crying.

"Sorry bro, I was just hired for this." Marceline sighed as she went back to her car with a contented face.

"What was that about?!" Bonnibel raised her eyebrows, Marceline faced her with curiousity.

"I break people's hearts, that's what I do." She defended herself, Bonnibel got out of the car and started comforting the man.

"What the hell is wrong with this woman?!" Bonnibel grumbled as she went outside and talked to the man.

* * *

x-x-x

"Why'd you help him?" Marceline asked Bubblegum as they sat on the bench near the lake.

"Marceline, whatever it is that you're doing is bad." She said in a serious tone, she faced the raven haired woman with a determined and serious tone as she put her hands on her lap.

Marceline, who wore a plain round shirt with a black button up with blue faded jeans and black sneakers, faced the girl with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever that I am doing isn't your business."

"As your sister, it is." She spat back, as she sat up straight, her pink short dress with a ribbon on the waistline as she tied her hair by a ribbon.

Marceline laughed as she scooted closer to the pink girl and puts her hand around her, "You make me laugh." She stopped to whisper to Bubblegum, "sister." She smirked as she leaned out and saw the girl behind her is furiously blushing.

"WOAH, Is that your girlfriend?!"

The two of them came back to their senses, Marceline still not moving her hand as she looked at the source of the voice. It was Finn and Jessa.

"Wha—" Marceline's mouth opened but was cut off when Bonni put her other hand on Marceline's knee and she started talking.

"Are they your friends, dear?"

_Did she just called me dear?!_

She felt the need to talk when Bubblegum sank her French tipped nail on her knee, making her silently squirm.

"Yeah, these are my friends, Finn and his fiancée, Jessa." She smiled, not knowing the fuck out of the shit.

"Hello, Finn and Jessa." Bubblegum smiled happily, Finn blushed as he smiled and Jessa did the same.

"And oh, Finn and Jess, this is my…" there was a pause, unsure of what to say when Bubblegum kissed her cheek and leaned on her neck, as she whispered, "girlfriend."

"this is my girlfriend, Bonnibel Bubblegum, or you can call her PB." She smiled as she held her waist.

* * *

**A/N- what do you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink?! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cool, I didn't know that you have a girlfriend already, Marce. Sorry for judging you." Jess said, Marceline smiled and replied, "It's cool, we just met but I've known her for a long time."

"Well we've got to go, we'll be going to Marshall's, want to come?" Finn smiled as he adjusted his hoodie, Marceline smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there. I'll just have to call the bastard." They all laughed and they went to their respective cars to go to Marshall Lee's house for dinner.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Marceline asked, as she faced Bonnibel with wide eyes, Bubblegum laughed as she caressed Marceline's cheek.

"It's alright, this will be fun." She winked as she took her hands off and smirked.

Marceline blushed at the sudden tease and gripped the steering wheel.

_WHAT THE HOLY NUTFLAKES._

She took her phone and dialed Marshall's number, Bubblegum looked at her, head tilted.

"Yo, hey sis" Marshall greeted; Marceline rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The Princess did a thing." She said, Marshall chuckled and she can feel him smirking.

"Yeah, I know." He said, nonchalantly.

"And?!"

"And nothing, it'll be fun."

"You two are bastards."

"Thanks."

"We're heading there now for dinner."

"K."

Marceline ended the call and glared at Bubblegum, Bonnibel shrugged her shoulders as she smiled, "I told you, it'll be fun!"

She groaned as she started the engine and went to Marshall's place.

Marshall's home was like their manor, it was huge and there are many trees in the surroundings.

She parked the car near a blue Ford Fiesta which is Finn and Jess' car and the two of them got out.

"Yo sis!" Marshall greeted the two, Marceline punched Marshall's shoulder as they walked pass him.

She took a chair on the table and Bonnibel did the same.

"Awwwe, isn't it cute, our little Marcy has a girlfriend~" Marshall teased, only to be slapped by his girlfriend on his arm.

"Oh yeah, introduce yourself!" Fionna smiled sheepishly, Marceline rolled her eyes at Marshall and noted to herself that she'll have to deal with him later.

"Hello, I am Bonnibel Bubblegum from England, 25 and in love." She smiled as she intertwined her fingers around Marceline's soft and slender ones.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwe~" the group cooed, Marshall smirked in return as he took the food from the oven.

"What work do you do, Bonnibel?" Lady asked the pink girl, Bonnibel smiled

"Just call me PB, and oh, I work in the Candy Kingdom Laboratories, head researcher and director." She smiled proudly; Jake stopped eating and cocked his eyebrows.

"Wow, didn't know that Marceline's into smart girls." Jake joked, the whole table started laughing as Marceline huffed and pouted, Bubblegum find it cute and started playing with her cheeks.

"Marcy is so cuuuuute~" she teased, Marceline rolled her eyes as she took the pink girl's hands off her cheeks and said, "Well, Science geeks are hot." She winked at Jake, Jake grinned as he wiggled his brows and Finn did the same, leaving Jess, Lady and Bonnibel blushing.

Jessa Hudgens works as a fire engineer at the city government office, there she met her fiancee who happens to be a police officer. While Lady or Park Leadae works as a veterinarian and a biologist, she met her husband Jake when he sends his sick dog at her clinic, Jake Freeman is the head chef of A La Carte near the University where Fionna was studying, Fionna is a video game analyst also a blogger, she blogs about the new and high-end games, she met Marshall when she defeated him on an online game.

"Awwee, what about gamer girls!" Fionna whined, Marceline rolled her eyes and smirked, "Nah, they go for assholes."

Marshall heard it and laughed, "Assholes who are good in bed." He winked, the whole table went silent and Fionna stood up, grabbing a pan and smashed it to her boyfriend's head, the whole group laughed, Marceline and Bonnibel's hand still intertwined.

* * *

x-x-x

The group started leaving; the ones who were left were Marshall Lee, Fionna and Marceline along with Bubblegum.

Marceline was outside, sitting on the fountain.

"What are you planning to do?" Marshall asked as he accompanied his sister and they sat next to each other.

"Huh?" Marceline asked bluntly, Marshall sighed and puts his hands on his pockets.

"The whole pretend thing with PB."

"Oh yeah, it isn't my fault. It's her fault, nah.. I don't really know." Marceline shrugged her shoulders, Marshall smirked at her and patted her head.

"It's okay, Mar-mar.." he paused as Marceline gritted her teeth, "You don't have be guilty about it, she started it." And by that he winked and head inside, Marceline groaned in frustration.

* * *

x-x-x

"So, Fionna invited me to a girl's day out." Bonnibel smiled happily, Marceline sighed as she stopped. It was a red light.

"Wait, only you?" she asked as she looked at the girl beside her, Bubblegum nodded.

"Great, so just because I have a fucking hot girlfriend doesn't mean that my friends don't see me as a girl anymore!" Marceline complained, banging her head on the steering wheel, which horned because her forehead was pressed to the middle.

"Come on now! You'll be spending time with the boys!" she said, trying to cheer the raven haired girl up, her heart was beating faster at what Marceline said. _Just because I hav__e a girlfriend.._

Marceline stepped on the accelerator as she drove her way home, Bonnibel humming a song, which is so familiar but Marceline can't put a ring on it..

"What song is that?" Marceline asked, eyes not moving the driveway.

"I'm Just Your Problem by Marceline and— wait a second.. you're-" Bubblegum stuttered as she pointed at the raven haired girl, Marceline smirked, it was her all time favorite song, it was a number one hit 8 years ago.

"I didn't know that you're a fan.." Marceline laughed, as she turned the engines off. Realizing that she already parked the car on the parking space allotted for her.

"Just because I like pink doesn't mean I cannot be a fan of a rock and roll band." she glared.

Marceline left the car without saying another word, leaving Bonnibel, still in shock.

"Hey, if you're not over the fact that I was once a super hot rockstar, you can sleep in the car." She said with a smirk on her face, Bonnibel still froze at the realization that her stepsister was once in the most influential band in history.

Marceline and the Scream Queens were the most famous band in Marceline's glory years. Though they were just a one hit wonder, she enjoyed the short fame, because she became tired of people following her, asking her for autographs and photos. And she really hated it, so she left, making the band disband, some of the members like Guy and Keila are still on the music industry, the other member, Bongo, who happens to be Marceline's cousin is now an actor. And there's Marceline who is a professional yet cynical heartbreaker.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel called, Marceline who was busy playing with Schawbl at her couch looked at the girl who's now descending from the second-floor through her ladder.

"What is it?"

Bubblegum sat next to her as she reach for her phone, "Let's take a selfie."

"What the hell?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Marceline grunted, Bonnibel positioned her phone in front of them and pushed a button and there was a flash, Marceline was put into a daze while Bubblegum laughed at the photo.

"You're so funny!" Bubblegum laughed as she showed her the photo, Marceline's face was icky. She looked like she drank a whole bottle of vinegar. Marceline growled at the girl beside her and she pushed herself into her body to steal the phone and delete the photo.

"Delete that photo!" she hissed, now on top of Bonnibel she reached for the pink girl's hand who's holding the phone.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Realizing their position, Marceline stopped.

She was on top of Bonnie on their couch, Bonnie's other hand was on her back, while her other hand was on top of her head, for Marceline not to reach.

Marceline blushed furiously; she tried getting off her but was stopped when Marceline pulled her using her hand on her back.

"Don't move." She commanded, blue eyes piercing her green ones.

Marceline could only breathe, air escaping her lips.

"Your carbon dioxide smells sweet." Bubblegum grinned, as she dropped her phone on the floor and caressed Marceline's cheeks to her shoulders.

"What." Marceline muttered, eyes still being pierced by Bubblegum's gaze.

"You're really hot when you're flustered." Bubblegum grinned; she just can't contain herself anymore. She leaned in to kiss the older girl but was stopped when the doorbell rang, Marceline pulled herself off her and grabbed Bonnibel's phone on the floor as she made her way to the door.

"Pizza delivery!" the pizza grl yelled as she gave the pizza box to Marceline, Marceline paid and went back inside the house, she laid the pizza on the table, while Bonnibel was glaring at her.

"Uh- what?" she asked, half-annoyed.

"Stop acting innocent, I see the way that pizza girl looks at you." she said her brows meeting as she narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl.

"Jeez, she's like my ex-girlfriend." Marceline answered nonchalantly as she sat across from the pink haired woman and started eating the pizza.

"Your ex-girlfriend is a pizza girl?" she asked, as she made a disgusted face, Marceline sighed.

"I was dumb and stupid, and chill, girl. I dated her like for two days, nothing serious." she said as she shrugged her shoulders, Bonnie nodded in understanding as she started eating the pizza.

"Well, okay." she smiled, which Marceline found creepy. It wasn't the usual smile, it was like the smile has some wild meaning behind it. And what could it be? And that is something that Marceline doesn't want to fucking know.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline's not the type to make breakfast or any food but she just feels obligated to cook because she has a guest on her house. She sat up, looked at the wall clock, 7:32, _time to cook then._

She went inside the kitchen, took four eggs, and started to fry the pan. She puts the oil on the pan and waited for it to heat.

She opened her fridge and took 3 potatoes, she peeled them off easily, and chopped them off to fry sizes. She heated the frying pan and puts some oil on it. After some minutes of frying and almost forgetting that she's making fries, she came up with her normal breakfast. Fries with sunny side-ups, and now to wait for her guest.

After some minutes of excessive swearing on why Bonnibel Bubblegum hasn't wake up yet, she saw her climbing down the ladder with her night dress on, giving Marceline a rare view of Bonnibel's lingerie.

_Of all fucking clothes that she has to wear, she came down from the fucking ladder with a fucking short and see through night gown with those fucking lacy lingerie. Is she trying to fucking seduce me? or she's just that fucking dense that I like girls and she's not giving a fine damn and shit about me gawking over her incredibly gorgeous body._

"Guten Morgen." Bonnibel hummed as she sat on the stool, Marceline looked at the two plates in front of her and gave one to the pink girl.

"ебать я люблю свое тело.." (pronounced as yebat' ya lyublyu svoye telo) Marceline muttered as she sat next to the girl, well, a stool away from the girl.

"What? did you just speak Russian?" she asked, as she stared at the raven haired girl, Marceline keeps staring at the wall as she keeps on muttering.

"Yo quiero hacer usted, si no fueses mi hermanastra..." Marceline said as she started eating her eggs, Bonnibel looked at her in disdain, she only speaks in German and Korean, and that are the only languages that she's fluent in speaking and understanding. But she knows what language Marceline is talking in to. And now, it was in Spanish.

"What? did you say?! I can't understand you.." Bonnibel said, her body is now facing Marceline, Marceline still glared at the wall like she wanted to kill it or something.

"Puta.." Marceline cursed under her breath as she looked at Bonnibel, she can now clearly see her body, her pink bra and brown laces that's been truffled, matched with her underwear. Marceline furiously blushed.

"Nothing, just eat up." She finally said in a language that Bonnibel can understand, the other girl nodded as she continued on eating and they ate in awkward silence.

_It must've been what happened last night, maybe I should tell her about myself then.._

* * *

x-x-x

"Marceline, I need to tell you something.." she said as she called the attention of the raven haired girl who was sitting uncomfortably on the couch, Marceline tilted her head, she puts the book down and patted a seat next to the girl.

"Careful though, the couch's not that comfortable." she laughed, Bonnibel nodded and twitched at the hardness of the couch. She gave the older girl a sly smile as she sighed.

"So, what is it about?" Marceline asked as she laid her square eyeglasses down, Bonnibel cleared her throat as a start.

"Well... about what happened last night.." she started, she noticed Marceline scooted an inch away from her, "I'm sorry, I just can't control myself.."

"Huh?"

"I'm suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder," she sighed as she rubbed her temples, "I don't really know when it came back nor it started, but one thing is sure, I managed it well. Not until you came to my life, I have now difficulties in controlling it." she confessed, as she shuffled her feet and she began fiddling with her hands, Marceline who was taken aback at what the girl had confessed to her wrapped her arms around Bonnibel.

"It's okay, we all have our own sets of problems." she said comforting the girl, she's not the type to comfort someone, but still, at least she's trying.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline stopped the car as they were outside Marshall's house, Bonnibel came out first, followed by Marceline. Bubblegum adjusted her navy blue skater skirt with a white cropped top with a drawing of two candy canes, Marceline ran a hand to her hair as she lets her hair flow down to her waist, adjusting her white button up with blue colored button down _kraden _as she puts her hand on the pockets of her black khaki shorts with her blue sneakers. With the sleeves being folded to a _french cuff _as Bonnie calls it.

The two walks inside the house with Marshall whistling at them.

"Marceline, you're looking good!" Marshall greeted them, he was wearing a red collar shirt with black pants, suspenders with a pair red sneakers.

"I need to talk to you, now." Marceline said in a serious tone, Fionna and Bubblegum who were busy complimenting each other looked at the two, Marshall knew the meaning of that tone and his face became stoic.

"Sure, follow me." he said, Marceline nodded as she smiled at Bonnibel who looked at her with worry.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be back." she winked as she kissed Bonnibel on the forehead, Fionna stared at them, Marshall Lee cleared his throat, Marceline then followed Marshall, their faces became deadpan as they reached to the stairway and went to the destination of the open balcony.

Marceline and Marshall Lee since they're twins, they grew fond of each other, they trust each other more than anyone else. But they grew apart when they're in college, Marshall taking in Business Management, while Marceline to her music, but after that they were back as the inseparable twins.

And there was that time when Marceline found out the Marshall Lee's dating Fionna Hull, who happens to be her best friend's cousin named Finn. She was courting Fionna for 4 months, and as she knows, Marshall and Fionna just met a month ago. Marceline was devastated. Fionna was oblivious of everything that came from Marceline, so she started her breaking hearts business at her third year of college, that went well, of course. She didn't really hate Marshall, she even supports and helps her brother cheat at the blonde years ago, hoping for Marshall to hire her to break Fionna's heart but that never happened. 11 years had passed and it never happened.

"So what is it about?" Marshall asked as he sat on the coffee table, Marceline leaned on the railing and sighed.

"I'm in love with Bonnibel."

"What?"

"You heard me." she sighed again, Marshall stared at her with a hint of confusion, disdain and joy.

"You're kidding me." he smirked, his brows raised, Marceline rolled her eyes and sighed dejectively.

"Why the fuck would I lie?!" she almost yelled, when Marshall pointed a seat across from him, she sighed and plopped her arms on the table as she laid her head on the table.

"That's a really serious thing, Marceline.." he started, Marceline still not moving, he cleared his throat as he searched for the right words, "You're in love with our step-sister, she's your fucking sister!"

Marceline sat up, and rolled her eyes, "I know that you dimwit, you don't have to rub it on me." she glared at her twin, Marshall crossed his arms.

"No, I have to rub it on you so that you'll realize that what you're doing is wrong, you ass." he glared back, his eye brows meeting as he stared at his twin's green eyes.

"I'm a fucking bisexual! What's more wrong than that?" she threw her arms in frustration, Marshall rubbed his temples.

"Uh duh? falling in love with your sister?" he said like it's the most obvious thing in the world, she stood up.

"I know that you idiot, All that I'm asking you is what the fuck should I do with it?" she looked at him, as she leaned on the door frame of the balcony door, Marshall stood up as he puts his hands on his pockets.

"I don't really know on how to deal with shitty things like that, just go with it... I guess." he shrugged his shoulders, Marceline rolled her eyes as she led the way downstairs to the waiting girls.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline sighed as the girl beside her buckled her seatbelt and smiled sweetly at her.

"So, we head home?" she asked, Marceline looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know, where would we go?"

"How about we go to the boulevard?" she asked, eyes lighting up at the sudden thought. Marceline nodded and she started the car.

Bonnibel Bubblegum grew up without her father, and at a young age she started studying about Science. She was curious on how the things work, how things go and how the human brain process everything at once. At the age of 16, she was admitted to College to her works, and at the age of 18 she graduated college, tripling her credits so that she can graduate fast and start her own research group. And at the age of 21, she started her field study that took 3 years to finish. And while doing the science stuff, she always has time for herself, like spending the Friday Night with someone or in a bar, forgetting for awhile about her Science-y stuff, and in the morning, suffer the headache and continue with her lab work.

The thing here is, she never was attracted to a girl, only this once.

And it happens to her step-sister, she thinks that it's just pure infatuation, or her split personality taking over her.

She believed that it was just her other personality, but after some observations, it isn't.

It's her pure conscious self.

She doesn't really have a disorder, but she thinks so herself, she hasn't seen a doctor about it, but since she's a doctor herself, she concluded that she has that disorder.

"Uhh- you okay?" Bonnibel was drifted of her thoughts when Marceline stopped in a corner as she looked at the bothered pink girl beside her, Bonnibel nodded and Marceline, still unconvinced stared at her intently.

"Spill it, Bonnibel."

"Nothing, I'm just hungry." she said, smiling at Marceline who blushed at what she did and leaned back to her seat and started the car once again.

Bonnibel Bubblegum looked at Marceline, observing her features, she has this green beaming eyes, and at the moment it looks like being in a kaleidoscope because of the flashing lights of the nearby cars and the city lights. Her face clean and smooth, add her beautiful lips and long black hair.

Bonnibel licked her mouth.

Marceline Abadeer found out that she likes girls when she first kissed her band mate in high school, Keila. Then there she started dating girls, not until she took someone seriously and found out that she was just messing with her through a guy whom she hired to dump her. And that is how she found her job.

And now here she was, in love with her Princess-like step-sister who pretends that she's her girlfriend and who's fighting a split-personality disorder.

She looked at her for awhile, as she stopped the car because of the red light, when she looked at her, she saw her looking outside.

Her pinkish skin, baby face, blue eyes that were sparkling because of the lights and her hair that's been tied to a messy ponytail.

Marceline Abadeer gulped, hard.

* * *

x-x-x

"What time is it?" Marceline asked as they sat on the bench facing the city river, Marceline decided to bring Bonnie to the park, she looked at the girl as she saw her reading the time on her wrist watch.

"It's 11:42" she said as she slouched on her seat and started eating her pink cotton candy, gracefully.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her purple cotton candy, after some awkward minutes.

The pink girl decided to talk, to break the awkward silence, "Hey, what does yours taste?" she asked as she looked at Marceline, the other girl looked at her and offered her food, "Taste it, it probably tastes the same though."

"Thanks." Bubblegum muttered as she closed her eyes and leaned down, taking a bite to the food.

Marceline gulped, the girl in front of her is really beautiful.

"It's delicious, wanna taste mine?" she asked as she smiled at her, showing a piece of candy splits on the side of the pink girl's mouth, Marceline chuckled as she scooted closer.

"Yeah, but first-" she stopped for a moment as she used her right hand to remove the candy splits on her mouth and licks it, she saw her blush and she smirked, as she leaned down to take a bite at the smooth food Bonnibel's been holding.

"Oishi desu-ka" Marceline smiled sheepishly, Bonnibel chuckled and leaned close to her, until their faces are inches away, Marceline froze. Bonnibel grinned as she snuck out her tongue and licked Marceline's side of her lips and the pink girl back away with a grin.

"You got some, too." she winked as she stood up, straightening her dress, Marceline still froze on what the fuck just happened.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline woke up with a back ache, she definitely needs to buy a new couch, she looked at the kitchen top and saw the pink girl preparing breakfast, she was facing her back, Marceline finds it unusual since the girl was wearing black shirt and her pink shorts, revealing her long legs.

She stood up and sat on the stool, Bonnibel smiled at her as she gave her a plate with an omelette with a poorly drawn drawing of a smiley face with a ketchup.

"What the hell is this?" Marceline asked as she scrunched her nose at the food, Bonnibel's brows met as she pouted.

"It's you, you idiot." she said as she sat next to her and started eating her food.

"Beh, meglio di niente." Marceline muttered as she started eating her food, Bonnibel looked at her with amazement. _How can she do that? switch to any languages that she like? _

"You've been to Italy?" she asked, Marceline nodded and said, "Yeah, we used to have a worldwide tour."

Bonnibel nodded, "Wie sehen Sie das Essen mag?" she asked, trying to have a language challenge at the bilingual, no, monolingual girl.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders, "Nah, the food's okay." she said dismissively as she finished the food and drank her coffee, which Bonnie made for her.

"Well, it's my pleasure to serve you." she said, Marceline stood up and took her empty plate and mug to the kitchen sink, she opened the fridge and said, "I'll be out doing some groceries and I'll have the car washed, I think you're going with a girl's day out, yeah?" she asked as she looked at her, Bonnibel nodded and smiled.

"Yep, it's gonna be so exciting!" she squirmed, Marceline smirked at her, Bonnibel then looked at her and asked, "So you're not going with the boys?"

"Yeah, they're a pain in the ass." Marceline answered as she made her way upstairs through her ladder but stopping midway when Bonnibel was making herself comfortable at the couch, "And I might as well buy a new couch, anyway, I'll go take a bath now." and went upstairs, Bonnibel nodded and she turned on the television, hoping for some silly old TV show to steal her attention and so that she'd stop thinking about her sister at once.

WHICH FAILED, REALLY.

Bonnibel was now with Fionna, Jessa and Lady, currently having their backs massaged.

"SO, is Marcy good in bed?" Lady asked, Bonnibel blushed at the girl and Fionna and Jessa gave her a smirk.

"I heard that she's REALLY good in bed." Jessa smirked, as she winked at Bubblegum, Bubblegum looked at her and stared.

"How'd you know?"

"Me and Marcy are good friends before." she said as she shrugged her shoulders, Bonnibel smiled and answered her friends.

"Well, she's really good, like we always do it in the morning and like in anyways possible." she smiled, as she imagined the two of them doing 'it'. Lady was squirming while Fionna and Jessa were giggling.

* * *

x-x-x

The three of them were inside the mall, inside a jewelry shop to be specific, window shopping when Marceline saw them, she stayed outside, trying not to be seen by them as she looked at Bubblegum who was busy ogling with a necklace, she waited for them to get out and she went inside, trying to get a good look at the jewelry.

She leaned closer to see a silver necklace, under it was a ring, she called the saleslady and and asked, "Hey, what do you call this collection?"

"It's an Omi Privé, Maam." she smiled, Marceline looked at the girl and at the jewelry.**  
**

When the saleslady decided to talk, "If you're thinking that she might like it, the pink haired girl I mean, she's been talking about the ring, Maam.." she paused for a moment when Marceline looked at her, "she likes the ring but backed out when she realized that she left her credit card home, she decided to go home and take it, and maam if I were you, I'd take it now." she smiled, Marceline tilted her head and sighed.

"What's the ring made of?" she asked, it was a very complicated question, but to the saleslady, it wasn't.

"Pink tourmaline and diamond ring handcrafted with a 7.22 carat oval pink tourmaline center stone accented with 0.78 carats of pink sapphire rounds and 0.52 carats of brilliant diamond rounds set in 18K white gold." she replied like she was a robot programmed to answer that certain question, Marceline smiled sheepishly and said, "Very well, I'll take it."

* * *

x-x-x

_**Meanwhile, outside~**_

"I TOLD YOU! SHE'LL TAKE IT!" Lady squirmed, Bonnibel was looking at Marceline as she was furiously blusing, _she-she bought me a ring..._

Fionna tugged Bonnibel's arm and whispered to her and the girls, "Let's go, she might see us!"

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline was cooking the sauce of the pasta when someone came from the front door, she shrugged her shoulders, _it's probably Bonnie._

and at that thought, Bonnibel appeared from the front door with lots of shopping bags on her arm and hands.

"I'm home!" Bonnibel smiled widely as she removed her vest, Marceline looked at her and smiled back, "welcome back." Bonnibel noticed the new couch, she sat down on it and started jumping while sitting.

"Wow, this is so comfy." she said, Marceline stopped moving when her eyes widened.  
Yes, Bonnie was bouncing on the sofa, also her body, and her majestic breasts.

"Ye-yeah..." Marceline muttered then she decided to look the other way and started mixing her now soft pasta.

Bonnie saw a paper, it was a manual of the sofabed, "Contemporary Corner Sofa Bed by Frigeria Salotti.." she muttered as she started reading the contents and her eyes widened at the price, "HOLY GLOB THIS IS A HUNDRED THOUSAND SOFA?!"

Marceline laughed at the sudden outburst and patted the seat next to her, "Yeah, whatever. C'mere and lets eat some spaghetti."

"Spaghetti? I LOVE SPAGHETTI!"

_and there's that awkward silence again. _Bonnibel thought as she glanced at Marceline who was busy scrolling with her touch screen phone at the same time spooning her spaghetti...?

"Uhm, why do you use spoon?" Bonnibel asked as she pointed at the spoon, Marceline looked at Bonnibel and peered at the utensil on her hand, "Oh, I used a spoon." she muttered, she shook her head and stood up.

"I didn't notice that I'm using a spoon, the fuck's wrong with me." she said as she laughed, Bonnibel looked at her with a worried expression but decided to let it go.

"So, Finn and Jess are holding out a Christmas Party, shall we go?" she asked, Marceline nodded and continued eating her spaghetti with a fork.

"Yeah, sure.." Marceline replied dryly, Bonnibel nodded and sighed, she finished her spaghetti, already.

"You want my spaghetti?" Marceline asked as she smiled at her, Bonnibel smiled at her and said, "Of course I want you."

"What?"

"I mean your spaghetti." she smiled weakly, but deep inside she was cursing and doing back flips for her stupidity.

_way to fucking go, Bonnibel Bubblegum._

"Okay. here ya go." Marceline smiled as she moved her plate to Bonnibel and the other girl smiled at her and started eating her spaghetti.

"Tomorrow's the party?" the raven haired girl asked, Bonnibel nodded.

"Okidoks, I'll be upstairs, I'll go get some clothes for tomorrow."

When the coast is clear, Bonnibel sighed as she puts her hand on her chest, her heart's beating fast, and it was because of Marceline. She knows that it is indeed wrong, but she can't just keep it forever, she has to tell her somehow, but how?

She sighed again, as she took the plates and washed it slowly, she thought of why did she fall in love.

Love.

A four lettered word that blinds you or binds you, you don't really know the outcome of love, not until you're hurt, though she doesn't really know what it feels like, but the way that she is feeling now makes her blue, to the thought that the girl she likes will never be hers. Though there's still a chance that the other girl might like her, but one thing is Bonnibel Bubblegum sure for now.

And it is that love binds her from loving someone, and that is her step-sister.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline sighed as she opened the closet and saw that her clothes are now mixed with the pink girl, she sighed.

_Oh yeah, Bonnie's been here for a couple of weeks now, _she said to herself as she searched for a clothing, _knowing Finn and Jess, it'll be a formal party. _she stopped when she saw a blue checkered pants that's been neatly folded, a black tux that's been neatly hanged, the lapel's design was a peak one, she took the tux and the checkered pants, she patted her chin as she searched for a perfect button up for the tux, then Marceline stopped when she saw a light blue button up, with it's collar being wing-lipped and she smirked at the perfection before her.

"You finallly had something?" Bonnibel asked as she straightened herself, she just climbed from the ladder.

"Yeah, I'll just have to hang them there, then I'll go downstairs." she said, Bonnibel nodded and she went to the bathroom.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline and Bonnibel went out to the car, revealing their beautiful clothing, Marceline had her hair on a ponytail and some of her bangs fell down, Bonnibel had hers on curls, as well as her bangs she almost looked like a hollywood celebrity at her short column gown that runs to her knees revealing her curves and nice shaped breasts, which Marceline made sure that no one was peeking, except for herself of course.

"PBubs you're a vision!" Fionna greeted her, Bubblegum smiled in return as Marceline follows,

"Sis, you look hot!" Marshall shouted at the staircase as he gave her a thumbs up, Marceline rolled her eyes as she adjusted her collar, "Bonnie, can we sit?" she whispered to Bonnibel who was busy conversing to an old man named Ricardio,"Ill follow later." she said, Marceline sighed and went to sit next to Finn who was in the balcony, alone.

"Hey, Marcy!" he greeted her with a wave, Marceline waved back as she sat on the porch of the balcony, holding her wineglass.

"Why you here alone? something wrong?" she asked as she looked at the blonde who was enjoying the view of Marshall's garden.

"I don't really know, Marce.." he paused as he drank his wine and sighed, "Jess has been controlling me like I'm sort of a puppet or something." he confessed as he frowned and continued looking back at the garden, Marceline glanced at Bonnibel when she walked pass at them and waved, along with her is Fionna.

"That sucks, man.." she said, trying to comfort her friend, Finn chuckled and said, "Yeah, but I do love her."

Marceline smiled at the man before her, she met Finn when she was only 17, and the dude was still 13. Finn was that cheeky teen who had a crush on her but she keeps on rejecting him because _she doesn't sway that way _and _he's too young for her._

The silence between the two was disrupted when Marshall rung the bells, they looked at each other and went to the living room, Finn immediately sat next to Jess, next to her was Jake and Lady, and on the other couch across from Finn's are Fionna and Bubblegum who seems busy talking with each other, Marceline took the seat next to her _girlfriend _as she wraps an arm on her waist, Bubblegum snuggled closer and Fionna giggled.

"Ehem." Marshall cleared his throat, he smirked as he showed them a mistletoe, "You guys know what happens under a mistletoe, noh?" He grinned as he wiggled his brows at Marceline, Marceline glared at her twin brother like she's gonna kill him or something.

_Don't even dare you fucking bastard.._

"Me first!" Marshall said as he leaned down and puts the mistletoe above his head, Fionna giggled and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Awwwe, they're so cute!" Lady and Bubblegum smiled at each other, Jessa was blushing for she knows that what will happen next to her lips."

"Next will be-" Marshall stopped as he looked at the people around him, he stood up and stood between Lady and Jake, "share some kiss!" he chanted, as he placed the mistletoe above the two, they shrugged their shoulders as they started they make out session, the other people looked at them and Marceline was about to vomit when they leaned out, panting heavily.

"That was the most fucking disgusting make-out session that I have ever fucking seen." Marceline said as she looked at the couple with wide eyes, they all started laughing while Bonnibel sighed.

"And of course, you too." Marshall winked at Finn as he puts the mistetoe above their heads, Finn rubbed his neck as he kissed his fiancee and the chaste kiss was more than that when Jessa started playing with her tongue on Finn's mouth, the whole people went silent and stared at them, and this time, Marceline scrunched her nose. "WHAT THE FUCK, STOP IT!" she yelled, the whole group laughed, again and Marshall approached the two, smirking.

"And of course, the couple of the night! I'm so glad that you already found someone sis!" Marshall snickered, Marceline narrowed her eyes at Marshall, Marshall who's completely oblivious at the death glare continued, "And of course, Ms. Bubblegum, I do hope that you're a good kisser." He winked, Bubblegum furiously blushed when Marshall puts the mistletoe above their heads, "NOW SHOW ME, HOW DO YOU TWO SNAG?"

"It's pronounced as SNO-HGING, not SNA-GING." Bonnibel corrected, Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and the whole group started chanting. "SNOG! SNOG! SNOG! SNOG!"

Bubblegum chuckled nervously, Marceline sighed and waved her hand dismissively, "Whatever you stupid dildos, you want snogging? well here you go."

She pulled Bubblegum to her, their body only inches apart, "Sorry, Princess." she whispered and leaned it for the kiss, and of course to not make it obvious that she's flustered, she closed her eyes and puts her arm around Marceline neck, Marceline wraps her arms on her waist, Bonnibel made herself comfortable as she moved to her lap.

The whole group was silenced, watching the two as they started exchanging saliva, Marshall's eyes widened and started pushing the two away, "WHAT THE FUCK, STOP!" he hissed, Bubblegum pushed herself off and blinked.

Marceline chuckled, "Woah, let's go Bonnie, I don't want to be stuck in this stupid party." she said, as she offered her hand to the pink girl, Bubblegum nodded as they walked off the place, awkwardly.

The two of them went inside Marceline's car, Marceline sighed and looked at Bonnibel.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." she said, Bubblegum smiled at her and carressed her cheek, "It's okay, I kinda liked it.." she smiled, Marceline blushed and stared at Bubblegum's blue orbs, "Can we continue what we started, like somewhere else?" Bubblegum asked, Marceline smirked as she immediately started the car and drove to her fucking house because she's fucking horny.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline woke up, when she heard her phone ringing, she grumbled as she sat up and searched for it, and found it on Bonnibel's belly, she smiled as she remembered what happened last night, they just had sex, that's all, not a big deal really.

Marceline looked at the naked pink girl in front of her, she was like the goddess of sexiness and hotness, Marceline scrunched again when her phone rang, she answered it and sighed.

"What the fuck," she said, as she greeted the caller with a bad mood.

"Well, it's me Keila, if you're too lazy to look at the caller ID." the caller said, Marceline rolled her eyes,

"What do you want?"

"Me and the gang are in town, is it okay if we come over?"

"Hell, no."

"Great! We'll be there by 1 PM!"

"WHEN DID NO BECAME A -" Marceline was cut off when the caller ended the call, _great, just fucking great._

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline was on the kitchen stool busying herself with her laptop when the doorbell rang, Bonnibel who was reading a book on the living room and shouted, "I'll take it!"

She puts the bookmark and laid the book on the small table in front of the sofa, Marceline groaned as she closed her laptop and looked at the doorway.

"MARCELINE!" a tanned girl with a curly hair, like a cotton candy immediately came in, not paying attention to the pink haired girl who opened the door, she brushed her shoulders against BOnnibel as she shouted for Marceline's name and ran her way to the raven haired girl, another man came in, he has a black hair with a goatee, he wears a black shirt with blue pants and the traditional Abadeer boots, and just came in like she didn't existed, he followed the afro girl hugging the two, Bonnibel rolled her eyes at the rudeness and was about to close the door when a toe step in.

"Oh, sorry.." Bubblegum apologized as she opened the door again, revealing a shaggy haired guy wearing a white v-neck shirt, grey pants and blue sneakers, he has a brown shaggy hair that runs to his shoulders and a small beard he smiled at her as he puts his hands on his pockets, "Fancy seeing another brit here."

"Oh, I didn't know, Come in!" Bonnibel smiled, the man before her smiled back as he made his way inside, he ran a hand to his hair and waved at his friends, he then looked at Bubblegum and said, "George Adamms, but people know me as Guy Schmidt, these are my bandmates, Keila and Bongo." he said as he pointed at his friends, Marceline was in the kitchen preparing some drinks for her friends.

"Well, it is a pleasure meeting you guys, I am Bonnibel Bubblegum." she smiled as she gave a curt bow, Guy smiled at her when Keila came to them and puts an arm around Guy, she looks at Bonnibel from head to toe and smirked, "Yo Marcy! Your girlfriend is hot!" she paused for awhile and continued, "AND SHE'S BRITISH!"

Bubblegum blushed as she ushered Keila and Guy on the couch, they sat next to each other as she went to Marceline to help them with their drinks.

"Uh, Bonnie's not my girlfriend," Marceline said as she shrugged her shoulders and started giving the drinks, Keila looked at her with an unreadable expression as Marceline sat on the floor, starting to play with her bass.

"She's my step-sister, dad remarried another woman so yeah." she said easily, Bubblegum who was sitting in the kitchen counter started reading her book, trying not to listen at the conversation.

"But Marshall said that you're living with your girl right now." Bongo said as he sipped his apple juice, Marceline started strumming her A's and sighed, "We're just pretending to be in a relationship so that my fucking friends won't force me to find someone."

Keila nodded as she started drinking, Guy who remained silent for awhile started to talk, "so, she's available?"

Marceline winked at him and continued playing the bass, Guy blushed and gave a nervous chuckle, "Get her, you cowboy!"

Guy made his way to the kitchen and sat next to BOnnibel, Bubblegum looked at Guy and smiled, "Hey," she greeted, Guy smiled and said, "Hello.."

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline groaned when her doorbell kept on ringing, she stood up lazily and looked at the wall clock, _two fucking forty-seven AM, now who the fuck is that?__  
_

she opened the door and a pink figure was in front of her, the pinky smiled at her while Marceline rolled her eyes, "I gave you a fucking spare key."

"I forgot."

"Shit happens, lick the door." Marceline said, Bonnibel twitched her brow and blinked.

"Lick the what?"

"Lock the FUCKING door!" Marceline hissed as she laid on the sofa bed face first, Bonnibel jumped at Marceline's outburst and sighed, _she must be drunk._

Bonnibel went out to a date with George, or Guy. He was a keeper, but her heart didn't search for any likes of him, but instead it was yearning for Marceline, Bonnibel sighed as she went to the kitchen to drink water and her eyes widened at what she saw, scattered glasses, broken window, the sink is full of water and the table top is dirty, it looks like there was a rampant animal that just visited the place, she sighed again and started cleaning the kitchen.

Bonnibel Bubblegum never liked girls, but she was certain that she was in love with her step-sister, which she really denied at first but each day that she keeps on hanging out with her and her friends, she can see another Marceline, not the grumpy, and cynical Marceline but the happy and optimistic Marceline who sees the bright side on all things, and that is how she fell in love with her.

She finished cleaning the kitchen and was about to climb the ladder when she saw Marceline sleeping on the couch, a bottle of tequila on her hand while the other one was on the pillow.

Bonnibel stood up and took the tequila, she rubbed her temples as she adjusted Marceline on a more comfortable position when Marceline pulled her to her body, she was now laying in front of Marceline, her head was on her collarbone, Marceline wrapped her arms on Bonnibel's waist.

"Stay with me." Marceline whispered, Bonnibel blushed as she nodded slowly, now her pink floral dress now wrinkled, she puts her hands on Marceline's shoulders and slept.

* * *

x-x-x

"So, how'd your date go?" Marceline asked as she munched her cereals, Bonnibel shrugged and frowned a little, "he was great and all but nah, he's not my type.."

Marceline nodded and said, "Today afternoon, we'll be going to Dad's for the fucking Christmas, prepare and yeah." she stood up, drank her juice and wore her flannel.

"Where are you going?" Bonnibel asked, Marceline smirked at her and said, "to break hearts!"

* * *

x-x-x

"Why are we here?" Marshall asked as he laid on the soft grass of the mountain, the two are on the edge of the cliff giving a clear view of the whole town of Ooo, Marceline sat next to him and sighed.

"After the party, me and Bonnie had... sex." she said, Marshall looked at Marceline, eyes widening at her confession.

"What the holy fuck is that shit." he said, blinking continuously, Marceline ran a hand to her hair and sighed.

"Yeah, and I'm fucking in love with her."

"What seems to be the problem?" Marshall asked as he faced his sister.

"I don't think that she feels the same."

"But you two just fucked."

Marceline scrunched her nose and sighed, "Yeah we did, but maybe it was her other personality."

Her brother replied in silence as he puts his hand on his chin and rubbing it, Marceline waited for a reply when he started talking, "You two can still be together, you know." He rubbed his temples as he adjusted the collar of his black button-up,

Marceline nodded, "Yeah, we'll just have to make Dad and Rebbeca to fight then break up."

"But how will Bonnie react?" he asked, Marceline shrugged and said, "I'll just have to ask her about it."

"Yeah, and I'm not coming to you guys, I'll be staying at Fi's."

Marceline stood up, "Yeah, you do that."

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline sighed as she looked to her watch and sighed, again. _7:30 PM, we'll arrive there by 10 PM.. _she shrugged her shoulders and opened the damned door, to find Bonnibel sitting in a lady-like manner, as she stared at Marceline. Bonnibel was sporting a white dress that runs to her knees, and a yellow green cardigan with her hair that runs to her shoulders, perfectly.

"Sorry, can we go now?" Marceline asked, Bonnibel nodded, she took her shoulder bag and turned the lights off, following Marceline outside who was leaning on her car.

Marceline was wearing a black hoodie with a baseball cap that's been backwards, her bangs showing off and her hair being tied to ponytail, with black slouchy pants and her worn out grey sneakers, she was really tomboyish and Bonnibel couldn't help it but walk to Marceline's front, wrap her arms around her neck and kissed her. She can feel Marceline smiling between the kiss and smiled while she kissed back.

After the kiss, Bonnibel smiled as she went inside the car and Marceline followed suit, she started the engine and grinned at the pink girl.

"What the hell is that look, Marceline?"

"Well, since it's already 7:59, and knowing that the road that we're taking to the city isn't busy anymore, might as well push the car to it's limits you know." Marceline shrugged, Bonnibel's sweat dropped and her eyes widened.

"No, just no." she said, Marceline didn't listen but instead smirked at her.

* * *

x-x-x

"AND I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW THAT SHE'S HYPERTENSIVE!" Marceline laughed over the phone, she was already in the protection of their family home, arriving there as fast as she could because Bubblegum fainted at the sudden speed of the car.

"You idiot, YOU WERE RUNNING 250 kilometers per hour!" the other line yelled, Marceline rolled her eyes and fell on the bed, she's still staying at the guest room because she lets Bonnie stay there.

"at least we got here an hour earlier, prick." Marceline rolled her eyes, the other line laughed and said, "she fucking fainted."

"And it's hilarious," Marceline snorted while the other line chuckled.

"Anyway, I must go visit Bonnie right now, bye Marshall.."

"Yeah, go fuck her till Christmas, you idiot."

the line ended, Marceline shrugged her shoulders as she opened her suitcase, there she found a small box, she opened it and revealed the ring that she bought for Bonnibel, _hope that she'll like it..._

Marceline snuck the box under her bed and decided to change her shirt to a blue loose collar shirt, she fixed her hair to a ponytail and went to the other room where Bonnibel was sleeping.

Marceline never expected to fall in love with someone, of all people she fell in love with her step-sister, but she'll just have to find a way to break her parents' marriage, yeah she will.

She exhaled as she arrived at the purple door, she knocked and went inside, there she saw her step-mom with her dad and along with them is a guy, he has this pink tinted hair, with his purple eyes shining, wearing a purple long sleeve with a brown khaki pants with black skater shoes, Marceline twirked a brow and smirked, _this man is handsome._

"Hey dad, mom." Marceline greeted the two, Hunson looked at Marceline with a frown, while Rebecca smiled at her.

"How's it been dear? are you tired?" her step-mother asked her, Marceline shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the coffee table and looked at Bonnibel who was still sleeping soundly.

"Nah, I just drank 4 cups of caffeine and nope, I'm not tired." she smiled, Rebecca nodded and Hunson cleared his throat, making her step mother and the other pink guy look at him.

"Marcy, this is Gumball, he's PB's fiancee." he said, Marceline's eyes widened at the news and looked at the guy named Gumball, Gumball smiled at her and Marceline nodded, "Yeah, how come I never heard anything about you?"

"Well-" he started talking, and Marceline noticed that this guy is polite. "me and Bonni got in a fight, because you see, she's a girl who really dislikes suprises," Marceline smiled, "and I surprised her my proposal, and she then walked off... I kept calling her and no one would answer, so I decided to come here to know if she's here, then I found through Aunt Rebecca," he stopped for a moment to point at the woman, "that she'll be coming her for Christmas so I went here to have her back.." he smiled as he sat next to her and held Bonnibel's hand.

Marceline nodded at the explanation, stood up and patted Bonnibel's other hand, "Well, I just came here to drag her arse here and I'll be off back in the city."

"But you just got here!" Rebecca protested, Marceline smiled weakly at her and said, "I don't want to spend my Christmas with you love birds smooching around!" she grimaced as she puts her hands on her pockets and smiled, "and oh, Gumball, mind following me?"

Gumball who was hesitant at first nodded and he followed Marceline to her room.

Gumball who's a year older than Bonnibel works in the laboratory that she owns, she's been with Bonnibel since College, and they even agreed to color their hair pink just for fun, and that is how he fell in love with Bonnibel, his only best friend, At first he doesn't really know what to do, but he just trusted his self and at the moment she said yes to their date, he was happy as heck. Then after that, another date came, followed by another one till after 4 years of dating, he finally gathered the courage to ask her hand in marriage.

"What is it all about?"

Marceline shrugged her shoulders as she opened the door to her room, Gumball waited outside, leaning on the door frame as he looked at her, Marceline crouched down to find the box and stood up.

"Here, she wants this more than anything else, give this to her this coming Christmas day." she winked, Gumball tilted his head and blinked, "What is this?"

"It's a fucking ring, you idiot."

Gumball scoffed at the last line, Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have this thing?" he asked, skeptical.

"I just want to be a good sister, is all." she shrugged her shoulders, acting like it was nothing but deep inside she was torturing him for showing up like a fucking commercial in a middle of a show and Bonnibel who didn't say a damn word about having a pink guy for a fucking fiancee.

"Well, should I say that you gave this to he-"

"No, just tell her that you got that for her."

"What? but you bough-"

"Repay me with her happiness, you douche." Marceline rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, Gumball twirked a brow and nodded..

"Uh... thanks."

"Yeah, now get out, I need to go before that pink girl wakes up, she might kill me."

Gumball laughed as he held the box on his hand and closed the door before going back to Bonnibel's room.

* * *

x-x-x

"Huh? Where am I?" Bonnibel groaned as she woke up, finding herself on the scent of pancakes, not the smell of leather and licorice in Marceline's car.

"You're awake," a manly voice said, she looked at the source to find her ex-boyfriend offering her a plate of pancakes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, completely annoyed at the pink haired guy, Gumball sighed as he put the plate on the table and started, "Bonnibel, I never intended to surprise you about my proposal."

"Gumball," she started, copying his tone, "don't you see it? I broke up with you because I don't like you, anymore."

"How can you not? we dated for four years!"

"and I didn't know that we're even dating!" she rolled her eyes as she sat up and crossed her arms.

Gumball and Bonnibel's relationship aren't that surreal, they weren't dating, not until Gumball introduced her as his girlfriend to his parents, at first she was really fine with him being her boyfriend, but time passes by she noticed that Gumball started copying her, even her hair, he even dyed his hair pink for them to fucking match! and it's fucking creepy! it feels like she's dating her own globdamn twin!

"Where's Marceline?" Bonnibel finally asked when she saw Hunson came in with a deadpan face, when she asked him, his expression faltered and replaced with a grin, he stood still on the doorway and said, "she went back to her home to finish some business, she does that you know, it's really rare to have her in this kind of occasion." he explained as he shrugged his shoulders, Bonnibel nodded in understanding and slouched back in her bed.

"Do you want to drink somethin-" Gumball started but was cut off when Bonnibel glared at her and said, "Yes, I want you to go out and never come back."

"Don't be so harsh," Gumball said, "I'll be back soon. I'll be outside.." he said as he went out leaving Hunson still standing with his business suit.

"Do you want to talk about something?" he asked, Bonnibel nodded and Hunson made his way to the seat where Gumball sat awhile ago.

"Yes, father.. this is so important.." she started, Hunson stiffened and scrunched his nose, _this isn't a good sign._

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with your daughter."

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline parked her car on the driveway of a retirement home, she smiled sweetly as the snow started falling and clasped her hands together.

"Marceline!" an old man greeted her on the doorway, she hugged the man and gave him a a paperbag.

"For me?" he asked, Marceline smiled at him and nodded, the man once again hugged her and ushered her inside, "Come in, I have something for you too, sweety."

What Marceline liked about Simon is he's always there to help you out, he won't give a damn on who you are as long as you're nice to him and respect all the licing things, then you're free to talk to him anytime you want.

Simon was once their driver and he's always there to listen to Marceline's rants when her father or mother isn't around, the man had a very long patience and never in his life did he shouted to someone, now living in a retirement home because he doesn't have a family, his life was never been better when he met the woman in his life at the retirement home.

"So how have you been?" he asked, "been digging chicks lately, huh?" he wiggled his brows, Marceline laughed at him as she sipped the warm tea and sighed, "not chicks, only chick."

"There's only one? who?"

"My step-sister."

Simon spit his tea and looked at her with a shocked expression, "I beg your pardon?"

"My fucking stepsister," she mumbled, Simon blinked and said, "Your father remarried? since when?"

"I think it was two years ago, I just found it out recently tho."

"Holy grod, and you're in love with her daughter?"

Marceline nodded, Simon who took it all in, sipped his tea and gulped slowly, "How did you fell in love with her?"

"Well," she started, "I met her at the mansion, then she said that she'll be coming with me back to the city, so I agreed, it'd be nice to have some company, you know how shitty my friends are right? they keep forcing me to find a girl to smooch on.." she paused, Simon nodded, "so yeah, she found out about that and started telling my friends that we're dating... then one thing led to another.. and-"

"OKAY STOP!" Simon exclaimed, adding hand motions to stop the ranting Marceline, Marceline nodded then Simon continued, "I heard enough, anyway?"

"then yesterday, we went back home and you know how reckless of a driver I can be and I didn't know that she's hypertensive so she fainted, I rushed her home and then there I found out that she has a fiancee... Si, what should I do?"

Simon nodded as he rubbed his chin, _this isn't an easy one._

"I have to admit, the situation that you're on isn't easy.."

Marceline slouched to her seat and sighed dejectively. "I know.."

"Do you really love her, Marcy?" Simon asked as he sat next to Marceline who was frowning.

"I do, I really do.."

"Then go and get her!" he smiled, trying to cheer up the little girl that he once knew.

"But dad's happi-"

Simon groaned, cutting the girl off and looked at her immensely. "Since when did your father care for your happines?"

"Always..?"

"If that's the thing then he'll respect that, if he reallly loves you then he'll break up with that girl and stuff, like what the glob! He's already 60, he shouldn't be that active in sex!"

Marceline laughed then she hugged Simon, "Thanks Simon, it really helped me."

the old man smiled and hugged the girl back, after that he stood up and gave Marceline a box.

"what's this?" she asked, Simon smiled and said, "Open that box when I die.."

"Don't say that.." she furrowed her eyebrows at him, but then Simon just smiled, "Okay, not anymore... you wanna eat, sweety?"

* * *

x-x-x

"I am in love with your daugher."

"What." what Hunson said isn't a question, but more like of a statement.

"I am in love with-"

"Okay, enough, enough!" he said, as he raised his right hand at her making her stop, he rubbed his forehead using his other hand and looked at her, with a very confused expression.

"Why?"

"Because, she's the complete opposite of me but we have some unique similarities that I can't even name.."

Hunson nodded in understanding, then he smiled, "You remind me of her mother..."

"Huh?"

"You see," HUnson started as he patted Bubblegum's hand, "She's intelligent, she's got it all..." he smiled, "when we were younger her mother is like you, she's calm and most of all beautiful, I used to bully her because she wears too much red." he rolled his eyes and Bonnibel giggled, "but what I liked about her is she stood up for herself, she was the first one who punched me straight in the face!" he exclaimed, Bonnibel looked at him and smiled a lopsided one.

"And she reminds me of you because when shit happens, you still managed to be strong, you do the things that you think is right, you're in love with my only daughter, Marceline." he said, Bonnibel nodded, giving him a look of determination.

"I admire that courage, dear. But you should know that I am in love with your mother, and we're married."

"I know that, fath- no, Hunson," she stated, Hunson raised his brows at the title and nodded for the other girl to continue, "I am in love with her, and I know that she is too, whether it is right or wrong, I shall fight for it, I don't care if you or my very own mother will disown me, or us, I am in love with her and no one can change that, even my good for nothing ex-boyfriend." Bonnibel said without stopping, her heart was beating fast, she finally said it to someone, and she was relieved to finally admit her feelings.

Hunson blinked, once, twice, and thrice, followed by a familiar smirk, "You know, you just changed my mind."

"Huh?"

"Go on, be with her, I don't care if it is against your religion or the law, be with her.. I will let you, I just don't fucking care anymore, that's what I miss the most in my youth."

"What?"

"Young love, I can still remember when her parents disagreed with our relationship, but she didn't give up, she went out of their house, shouting curses to her parents, and went to our place and there she stayed, damn, I miss my woman." Hunson grinned, Bonnibel smiled and nodded, "Thanks Hunson." she said.

Hunson Abadeer stood up and saluted Bonnibel, "Aye, aye, be good," he paused, "and it is father to you." he winked before leaving.

* * *

x-x-x

Bonnibel, with her spare key, opened the door of Marceline's house, and noticed that no one was there, she slid the pink satchel from her shoulder to the couch and looked at the time, _6:24 AM, where could she be?_

she closed the door and laid herself on the couch, she can still smell Marceline's minted scented shampoo on the pillow, she was about to sleep when someone knocked on her door, hoping it was Marceline she immediately stood up but was greeted by disappointment when it wasn't her.

"Is Marcy here?" she asked, the girl had a teal hair, that was styled to a messy ponytail, she was wearing a black collar shirt with a darker shade of teal for her loose hoodie, and a white shorts that runs to her knees, Bonnibel and the girl were just the same height, after a second or two, she sighed.

"She's not here, why?" Bubblegum asked as she looked at the grey irises of the girl, the girl blushed and picked up a Christmas wrapped box and said, "today is Christmas day, just wanted to give this to her, can you?"

Bubblegum nodded, she took the box and said, "I'll give it to her when she's home." the girl nodded and smiled, "tell her it's from BMO." and by that she skipped away, Bonnibel, then again sighed and closed the door.

She puts the box on the door when her phone rang, Bonnibel cursed, "Shit, who could that be?" and immediately grabbed her satchel and searched for her phone, which she immediately answered with a grumpy, "what?!"

"Someone's grumpy, today." the other line said, Bonnibel rolled her eyes at the caller

"What is it, Marshall?"

"Hey, you seen the monster?"

"I haven't."

"I thought you two were at the place?"

"She left after she found out that I have a fiancee."

"YOU HAVE A FIANCEE?!"

"I don't."

"You bitch, you didn't tell her- wait, what?"

A pause, Bubblegum rolled her eyes, "I'll be coming over, prepare some drama spaghetti and some emotional Vodka schnapps, this might get shitty."

Marshall can be heard gulping and said, "Okay, that's covered up."

and by that he ended the call, Bubblegum sighed as she locked the door and went at her pink Volkswaggen.

* * *

x-x-x

"Why the fuck are you here?" Keila asked as she opened her hotel room door, revealing a retarded Marceline who smiled weirdly at her.

"Can I not visit my friend?" she asked, as she hugged her tight, Keila flinched at the sudden action and didn't move, smelling the weird scent of alcohol.

"What is up?" she asked, Marceline pulled out of the hug and rubbed her neck, "Let me in first, it's frigging cold!"

"Well?" Keila stomped her feet, Marceline drank her tea and sighed, "I'm in love with Bonnie."

"Dude, she's your stepsister, you still drunk or something?" she asked, raising a brow at the devastated girl, she was wearing a grey and red striped long sleeved, with her hair on a ponytail and blue ripped jeans with just a pair of slippers.

"I am not you, idiot." Marceline rolled her eyes as she laid herself on the bed, Keila sighed and sat next to her, "then what?"

"I'm in love with her."

"Yeah? so?"

"I want to be with her, but can't."

"And why is it that you can't?"

"Because I just can't... she's my stepsister.."

Keila patted Marceline's kneecap and smiled at her, "You know, I can still remember the day you admitted that you fell in love with a girl, " she paused as she recalled the memory, "you were crying for days because you think is wrong."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to Kim now..." she paused, Keila giggled and said, "She's with Shego, you were the one who set them up, remember?"

Marceline laughed and sat up, "Yeaaaaah, that was such a fucking memorable time."

Keila nodded and said, "Whatever happens, just remember that we will always be there for you, and just remember to make yourself happy, don't fucking care if it's right or wrong, just be happy." she smiled at her best friend, Marceline hugged her and whispered, "thanks, ugly afro."

"Shut up you racist bitch."

* * *

x-x-x

"Why am I here again?" Jake asked, Lady nudged him and he cringed, Finn smiled at the couple in front of him and puts his arm over his fiancee who snuggled closer, Bubblegum cleared her throat as she sat on the table top of Marshall Lee's mini-bar. Fionna sat on the stool next to her and Marshall did the same.

"I called you here because she needs to say something." Marshall said, Bonnibel glared at Marshall but her just smirked at her in return and drank his shot of vodka.

"Yeah, I called you guys because I need to say something, and of course, I need to say sorry."

"Uh, for?" Fionna interjected, Bonnibel smiled weakly at her and to the small group and sighed, "Marceline and I are just faking it."

"WHAT?!" the whole group almost shouted, Bubblegum drank her shot and continued, "But she has no fault in this facade, it is all my plot."

The whole group became silent, and then, "but why?" Jessa asked, out of worry and confusion.

"Because she told me that you guys are annoying because she keeps on seeing you guys being with each other happy and crap, and she hates it when you push her to find or date someone."

the whole group remained silent, once again.

Yes, it is true, ever since that event happened, Marceline has always been the single one, being left-out, not invited to their parties because she was single. And she's always been alone ever since all of her trusted friends started dating.

"So, I decided to become her girlfriend, fake one.. it was all just a game to me but time by time, I don't know.. I just started to fall by her charm and stuff, next thing I knew... I am in love with her.." she smiled, the group smiled back in return and "awwwwed".

"Still, Marshall made you two make-out, and in front of us." Fionna muttered, she blushed at what she said and said, "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK-"

"I didn't know that you're turned on by incest." Marshall winked at her, Fionna punched him making Marshall fall to the floor and shouted, "Idiot!"

After that, Lady finally spoke, "What seems to be the problem, PB?"

Bonnibel took the glass down, "Yesterday, we went home, I mean home to their manor.." she stopped to point at Marshall who just nodded, "I have this ex-boyfriend who proposed to me but I rejected him by running away from him, and now he's back, telling Hunson and mom that he's my fiancee, Marceline heard of it since we're on the same home and when I woke up, she wasn't there anymore.."

silence reigned once again, the only sound was heard was the pouring of drinks.

"I still can't believe that you two made-out in front of us, that was fucking hot." Fionna said out nowhere, the whole gang looked at her, she blushed furiously as she covered her mouth and Marshall leaned to her, by turning the stool to his direction, he smirked at his girlfriend, "You got turned on by incest, babe?"

the two had a very intense staring contest when Bubblegum cleared her throat, breaking the tension.

"I believe that you two can continue that inside your bedroom, alone..hmm?"

Marshall smirked, "I like that attitude of yours, Bonnibel."

"Whatever, Marshall Lee." she rolled her eyes.

Finn leaned closer to his girlfriend's ears and said, "those two can be an odd couple.."

After some moments of uttered silence, intensive cursing, and deliberation, the group concluded one thing and that will make Marceline back and be with Bonnibel... or whatever.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline sighed as she opened the door of her home, she turned on the lights and noticed a teal box, she smiled and thought, _probably from BMO._

BMO or Beatrice Marie Oz is Marceline's former team mate in soccer and she grew up with the teal haired girl, she approached the box and sat on her couch.

"Now, what's inside this box?" she asked herself, she opened the box and it revealed a teal sweater with a small note on it, it says, _I made this by myself! i hope that you will like this, Happy Christmas, Marcy =)_

Marceline smiled, _maybe I should ask her out... _she thought, but shrugged it off when she decided to wear the sweater to Finn's wedding, which is tomorrow, and she'll be going to the wedding, alone.

Because god knows where her stepsister would be right now.

Marceline blinked, not once but thrice when she noticed her phone was ringing, she grumpily stood up and took her phone from her bag and answered it, "What?"

"Is this Marceline Abadeer?" a masculine voice asked, she rolled her eyes and answered, "yes, what?"

"Well, this is... Gumball, I just.. I wanted to say sorry."

"Huh?"

"Bonnibel left, maybe she's back at England or I don't know, and the ring, I left it at your room.. sorry."

Marceline shrugged, "Okay, good luck with life, bye." she ended the call and laid on the floor, her eyes drifting around the house when she saw the ladder, she smiled.

"I can still remember that fucking nerd going up and down with those sexy lingerie, damn." she whistled, she stood up and went upstairs, her room was clean than ever, she cringed, _what a weird nerd, nerds are dirty, not clean._

Marceline stared at the purple bed before throwing herself at the smooth cushions, she sniffed and remembered the pink haired occupant of the bed, "Bonni-bel." she hummed, before she decided to sleep, _this isn't the Christmas that I was hoping for. _she silently cried.

* * *

x-x-x

This is it.

This is really is it.

The marriage that Finn has been dreaming of, clad with his black suit with white button up and black bowtie, underneath is was his grey vest and his slim black slacks with black leather shoes, he really is ready for the wedding day.

But, he really is not.

He looked at the time, _6:40, I still have time to runaway, _he thought, he shook his head, _no, I'm not gonna ditch the girl that I have loved for 7 years! Right, I still have 50 minutes to spare, maybe I'll just walk around or something.._

Finn smiled at his idea and started jumping off the fence with his suit on and made his way to the park, there he saw Marceline who was wearing a teal sweater with a white button up and a blue skirt who was busy throwing rocks at the lake.

"Marceline? I thought you're with Marshall.." he said, Marceline moved her bangs to her ears, since she has her hair on a ponytail with a red ribbon and said, "Nah, decided to slack off, I'll show up late, wassup?"

Finn sighed and took some rocks and decided to copy Marceline's actions earlier, "I- I don't know if I want to continue this anymore..." he confessed, Marceline stared at him and took his shoulders then shook him.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!"

Finn's eyes widened, "YOU DATED JESS FOR LIKE 7 YEARS AND NOW YOU'RE GIVING UP! WHAT THE HOLY SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Finn shook his head, moving back and sat to the bench, he patted the seat next to him and Marceline obliged

"It's not that, I'm just afraid, y'know, marriage is a serious thing.."

"I know that you, dimwit." she glared at him, Finn smiled nervously and scratched his neck, "I know that you do, and I'm just afraid.."

"You don't have to be afraid, it's just like a huge stepping stone to your relationship, where the sex is unlimited and responsibility follows, and well, where you get to have children then call yourself family, isn't it nice?" she smiled at the young man, she met Finn while he was still 10 and he started dating Jess when they were 14.

Finn looked at her, "You mean those things?" he asked, Marceline rolled her eyes, _does he even grew up?!_

"Yes, you dumbass, now let's go and finish a globdamn wedding, Jess might blow up." she smirked, Finn nodded and ran back to his wedding, he doesn't like it when his fiancee is mad, she's like a volcano.

* * *

x-x-x

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest announced, the audience looked at the couple in admiration but Marceline isn't.

Bonnibel is sitting next to her, and their hands are intertwined.

WHAT THE HOLY FLUCK.

All that she remembered was sitting next to her friends with an empty seat beside her and this pink glob showed up like they were still _something _then decided to intertwine her hand with hers.

After the ceremony, Marceline stood up, she took her hand from Bonnibel's grip and went out to the old oak tree behind the whole place of ceremony, and Fionna followed her.

"Hey.." Fionna greeted her, Marceline looked at her over her shoulder and nodded.

"I heard about what happened between you and PB." she said, slowly, Marceline looks at her as she leaned to the tree.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay.."

"Sorry." Fionna muttered, Marceline tilted her head and asked for an explanation at the sudden sorry.

"For being a jerk, I liked you Marceline, but was afraid to admit it, then I met Marshall, he was just more than..."

"he was better than me, I know.." she smiled, Fionna looked at her and nodded, "I understand, Fi, and look, you're happy with my twin brother."

"And I want you to be happy, too." she smiled, Marceline raised a brow.

"Be with PB, she really loves you."

"You know that I can't because-"

"She talked to your dad and says that he doesn't care."

"What?"

FIonna glared at Marceline, the other girl chuckled and played with the blonde's hair.

"You have a way with people, Fionna Hull."

"Don't break her heart, Marceline."

Marceline nodded and puts her hands on the pockets of her sweater and said, "Yeah, I love her, you know.. and I won't let this chance slip, thanks, Fi."

Fionna smiled at the raven haired girl as she went back to the place and silently prayed, "Please be happy this time."

* * *

x-x-x

"And now, the speech of the best man!" the emcee smiled as he gave the microphone to Jake but was snatched by Marceline who was now on the stage, "Sorry but I just need to say this."

Jake nodded and gave her two thumbs up, Finn smiled as well as her other friends and started walking to the edge of the pool.

"You know, I've been friends with Finn for a long time now, he was there when I was crying my ass off for some silly puppy love-" she stopped when the audience laughed and continued, "and I was there when he scraped his knees, cried because he doesn't have anyone to play with and I was there at his first heartbreak.." she stopped again when the crowd cooed, she looked at Finn who was blushing.

"And for the past weeks, I've been lying to my friends, still they accepted me or us.." she smiled at her group of her friends, and stared at Bonnibel's blue eyes, "and to that someone who I had an unrequited love with, I want to continue it, I don't care what they will say, I won't. The important thing here is, I am in love with you, not the beliefs, religion, society or even our parents can change that. I would sing to you every night, cook your breakfast, lunch and dinner, and even travel the world with you if you want. I don't care if it's distasteful, I love you, and I never ever loved someone like this before, it's only you. You fucking nerd, who turned my world upside down, how the hell did you do that? Even though I just met you a couple of weeks ago, you just fucking did." she smirked, Bonnibel's eyes were teary and she just can't even.

"I love you." she finally said it, Marceline gave the microphone to take, took Bonnie's hand and ran off to the scene, they stopped running when they arrived at Marceline's black Scion-Fr-S.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." she smirked, as she kissed Bonnibel on the nose.

* * *

x-x-x

"Why are we at the cemetery?" Bonnibel asked as Marceline parked the car in front of the private cemetery, Marceline smiled and opened the passenger door, Bonnibel got out and took Marceline's hand as she led the way, they stopped at a black tomb stone under the shade of a tree and gripped Bonnibel's hand.

"Mom, this is Bonnibel, she's your step-daughter and my badass girlfriend." she smirked, Bonnibel read the writings on the tombstone and looked at Marceline in confusion.

"French?"

"My mom's french."

"Oh," there it read;

_Ici, il établit_

_Meredith Abadeer_

_mère, épouse et une fille aimante_

_Décembre 2, 1967_

_Octobre 15, 2006_

_elle sera toujours aimé_

"Hello mother, I am Bonnibel, I wil take care of you little monster," she smiled as she patted the tombstone and intertwined her fingers with Marceline.

"And I will do the same, too."

"I love you, Marcy." Bonnibel smiled, now facing Marceline, Marceline smiled and nodded, "I love you, too."

They leaned in and kissed each other, after that short kiss, "Do you believe in magic?" Marceline asked, Bubblegum crossed her arms and said, "No, they're just-"

while Bonnibel was rambling, Marceline puts her hand on Bonnibel's ear and with a click of her fingers, when she took her hand back, her hand was holding a ring, Bonnibel's eyes widened..

"How did you-"

Bonnibel was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a pink skirt, her eyes widened at the sudden trick.

"Shut up and say I do."

"I do...?"

and with that, Marceline slipped the ring on Bonnibe's soft and slender finger and said, "This is mom and dad's engagement ring, I'm happy to give it you."

Bonnibel couldn't help but cry and hug Marceline, as cliche as it can be, it felt like the world stopped and Marceline was happy with her decisions and she couldn't done it without her friends.

"I love you, you sap." Bonnibel muttered, as she felt Marceline rubbing her back, comforting her from her sobs.

"I know that, geek."

* * *

x-x-x

It has been a year since they made it official, and well, their parents broke up because they're too old for that shit and they want their daughters to be happy and they lived happily ever after.

OF COURSE, I AM FUCKING KIDDING.

YOU WANT SMUT? HHAHAHAHAHA NO.

thanks for reading! and i might add a sequel. EHE EHE HEHEHE


End file.
